bigofandomcom-20200214-history
Paradigm City
Paradigm City is the city-state which serves as the main setting of "The Big O". Pre-Event It is never revealed what Paradigm City was before the Event, but there have been numerous hints to it previously being the US city known as New York City. It is highly possible that the entire state of Paradigm may even be the island of Manhattan. Paradigm is known as The City of Amnesia, as 40 years prior to the story, an unknown occurrence known only as "The Event" destroyed the outside world and left the survivors without any memories. Geography It is located on a sea coast and surrounded by a vast desert. There are numerous geodesic domes that house the upper classes. Population The city is characterized by severe class inequity; upper class lives inside geodesic domes, while the middle and lower classes live outside. "The domes" is used to refer to the city's wealthier citizens. Androids coexist with the human inhabitants of Paradigm City; while their numbers are low, and they are something of a rarity, there are enough of them that they are accepted as citizens by the majority of the population. Government It is ruled by the Paradigm Group, a corporation that owns all the businesses. There are several mentions to a senate that founded the city and once held power. By the time of the story, all the senators have retired and the Paradigm Group controls the city. Bureaucracy *Justice Bureau/Department/Division *Paradigm Press ("Underground Terror") *Power Management ("Electric City") *Science Bureau/Department/Division Law The Military Police are responsible for domestic crime and external defense. Foreign Influence Despite the claim that "there aren't any foreigners" by the senate. It is proven by the Union, Alex, Angel, etc. that there are indeed foreigners. The Union are the French. They sing a version of La Marseillaise. ("Stripes", "The Third Big"). The only culture referenced is that of the Germans (Dastun's quote "He's a German Guy.") It is also perplexing that while English appears to be the only spoken language, Roger easily translates "Schwartzwald" to "Black Forest". In the original Japanese Dub, this translation isn't used, however, Schwartzwald speaks German numerous times.﻿ Later, in "Winter Night Phantom", neither Datsun or Smith understand French. Religion It appears that most people in Paradigm practice a form of Christianity. Churches have been displayed with crosses, and there have been references to a "God" (other than the references Alex uses for himself.) Even Roger Smith has some form of a religion. In "Electric City", Roger claims that he isn't an atheist, but he is also isn't naive. While it appears that most of the citizens of paradigm don't remember "Christmas", they still celebrate a holiday on December 25 known as "Heavens Day". The official reason is to celebrate the founding of Paradigm City. Furthermore, wine and bread are given to the city's poor by the government. The citizens still put up generic Christmas decorations like decorated Christmas trees and ornaments, but they don't really know the underlying reason behind all of this. Carols and other singing is limited to the eldery and certain public celebrations. Alex Rosewater seems to be the series' only character with knowledge of pre-Event Christianity. Dastun at one point mentions that Rosewater had in his possession fragments of a “Book of Revelation”, although neither Dastun nor Roger had previously heard of it. It is possible that Rosewater also has other fragments of The Bible, as Rosewater describes the real meaning of Heaven's Day as being "the day God's son was born." However many have disputed this to not be a book of the bible, but to be the book known as "Metropolis". Category:Location